


If you Love someone...

by MadduNyah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Iwishyouundestandthis, agrestejrneedahug, gabrielagresteisafather, it'sbadpoetry, sorry - Freeform, sunshineboyiswipedout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadduNyah/pseuds/MadduNyah
Summary: If you love someone,You need to let he go





	If you Love someone...

If you love someone,   
You need to let he go.  
You will never know that you love someone else if they do not let you go.  
Gabriel Agreste never knew that.  
But when his wife suffered an accident, his world collapsed.  
And he was never so sure he loved her as he was that day.

If you love someone,  
Arrest him.  
You will never know what pain is if you do not suffer it.  
Gabriel Agreste would never know it again.  
Because Adrien would never see the sun.  
No, Adrien would not be a sunshine boy, stuck to pictures and molds. He would not have to deal with his mother's fault. He would not leave Gabriel alone.  
Again.  
But he left.

Because if you love someone,  
You should know  
that he is gone.  
Fully.  
And burying his firstborn,  
Gabriel Agreste made sure that he went with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Mother.  
> And my Father.  
> I loved you.


End file.
